


Drunk On Love

by mochicheekies



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Park Chanyeol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Omega Byun Baekhyun, Rough Sex, Scenting, ScentingChallenge, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24984394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochicheekies/pseuds/mochicheekies
Summary: Nights spent together were always exciting and needed. Especially ever since they had moved in together.Mix alcohol, other alphas and jealousy together though and you might get a unexpected turn of events.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 30
Kudos: 178
Collections: Crescent Moon: Flash Fest Round 1





	Drunk On Love

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo peeps ✨  
> I hope you will enjoy this small smut adventure. I thank my beta bb for always checking over my works and supporting me. And overall I sincerely am excited for this bc it's my first fic fest ❤️

Going out for drinks was one of their weekly rituals ever since they had moved in together. And especially because it was a great way of relieving stress. 

The college life wasn't easy but it was more bearable when they were able to spend the nights with each other. 

It was common for alphas and omegas to date but for Baekhyun, Chanyeol had been his first. First kiss, first date, first time and he sincerely prayed for him to be the only one for the rest of their lives. 

They were young though and he wanted to wait for them to mate, wanted it to happen on a special day when both were ready. That's why for now, Chanyeol had settled for scenting. 

Most of the time it was cute, watching him rub his face and nose all over Baekhyun's neck, wrists and cheeks. Marking what was his in the most animalistic way possible. 

But right now it was a completely different situation. 

They were drunk and maybe, just maybe, some alphas tried to get into his pants. It was all fun and games especially since Baekhyun kept telling them that he was already in a relationship, but it changed drastically when Chanyeol joined their conversation, standing behind the smaller. 

The pub itself was quite a small place, so the tiniest commotion was cursed to receive all the attention and it was embarrassing. 

Sure it was hot and extremely arousing to see Chanyeol being so protective and especially having his strong scent hit his nostrils, but not during such a situation. 

"Yeol stop it, they didn't do anything to me okay?" He begged while gently cupping his taller boyfriend's face, trying to get his attention. And he only stopped when he saw the gentleness in his eyes slowly come back. 

"Fine. Let's go home." 

Nodding his head, he gave the other two guys a small smile before feeling his lover's arm snake around his shoulders, guiding him outside and into the fresh cold air. 

The alcohol was buzzing through his veins leaving his cheeks to be red and warm but he nevertheless felt the strong urge to cuddle into Chanyeol's side. Squeezing as close as possible. 

"You know, I love it when you're so protective of me babe, but don't exaggerate it okay? Even if I'm an omega, I can still protect myself to a certain extent." He pouted and he knew they had discussed this several times but it annoyed his mind especially when drunk.

"I didn't mean to make you feel like that Baek. They just looked at you like they wanted to eat you up and I hated that." 

Stopping in his tracks to be able to stand in front of the other and look up into his eyes, he smiled softly and reached up to touch his cheeks, having to balance on his tiptoes. 

"The only one allowed to eat me up is you. I'm sure they smelled your scent on me Yeol. Don't worry so much." 

"When was the last time I scented you anyways? I can't remember," the taller said and it made Baekhyun giggle. Even if the taller could be scary sometimes, he was just a big teddy bear and he absolutely loved that. 

Leaning up closer to be able to kiss his lips, he lingered there for several seconds and then nuzzled closer to his ear. 

"How about you scent me once we're back home? I'm craving my alpha," he whispered and the low growl that met him was more than promising. 

_________________________________

Moaning loudly the second his back hit their bedroom wall, Baekhyun wrapped his legs around Chanyeol's waist and kissed the living hell out of him. 

Hands in his hair gripping the strands, crotch pressed against the others. 

Their scents were already mingling in the air and combined with the alcohol it was the ultimate drug to get them going. 

"Baby, hurry up and fuck me. It's been days since the last time you wrecked me bad," Baekhyun breathed against the other's lips once they parted and it was followed by a whimper when the taller harshly squeezed his ass cheeks and threw him onto the mattress. 

"Be honest. You flirted with them on purpose. You wanted to rile me up, didn't you?" 

Biting his lip instead of answering, he gasped loudly when the other quite literally ripped his pants off and threw them towards the closet corner. 

He wasn't ashamed to be naked but something about Chanyeol being this dominant caused his body to tremble. In the same breath, though, he spread his legs knowing he was already dripping with slick, purposely whining softly to get his boyfriend's attention. 

"Less talking, more fucking," he whispered but yelped when the taller pounced onto him, softly nuzzling his neck until Baekhyun was quite literally swimming in the others scent. 

There were soft kisses planted on every spot his nose had touched and it made the smaller cry out softly, especially when the taller wandered further down to meet his wrists. 

Scenting was always something extremely intimate for Baekhyun and when it came to his wrists, it just made his heart swell so much that he couldn't suppress his whines. 

"My beautiful omega," Chanyeol whispered and if it hadn't been for the sudden movements, Baekhyun probably could have fallen asleep like that. Instead, he suddenly felt a ticklish sensation between his legs and it made him gasp. 

Seeing his boyfriend rub his face along his dick and balls down to his entrance made him impossibly needier and the moment he felt his tongue lick away his slick, which was stuck to his thighs, he was over and done with. 

"Alpha.. I need you." 

"I'm here.. I'm here," The taller said and it was a sight to watch him eagerly unbutton his pants and pull them down, revealing his hard cock stretched along his tight boxers. 

Not giving him the time to even take off his pants, Baekhyun pulled him closer with his own legs and reached into Chanyeol's underwear, jerking him off slowly. 

"Hurry. Scent me everywhere. Scent me with your huge cock and mark me as yours alpha," Baekhyun whined and pushed him even closer until he could feel Chanyeol rub his dick over his entrance and push in in one go. 

He was wet enough for it to be easy but he was still big. Really fucking big and it felt so good. 

"I'm going to cum inside of you baby, mark you everywhere so no other alpha will dare to come close to you. You're mine," Chanyeol growled and it left Baekhyun to moan loudly and throw his head back the moment he was starting to get fucked hard and fast. 

The taller's thrusts were strong and on point because with every push inside, he hit Baekhyun's sweet spot, leaving him to gush out even more slick. 

"Like that, Alpha please.. give me more," 

Having Chanyeol's face pressed into his neck once more, he was vehemently rubbing over his scent gland, intensifying the way he was already feeling and leaving him to be even more sensitive. 

It was crazy how the taller knew exactly how to fuck him and with every push and pull, he could quite literally feel his dick stretch his walls impossibly wider. 

"Alpha I'm so close, please make me cum," He breathed close to his lover's ear and moaned even louder when Chanyeol moved faster. 

So fast that he felt his orgasm wash over him when he least expected it. Momentarily blacking out he whimpered softly when he felt Chanyeol cumming inside of him as well. 

Warm liquid painting his walls and heightening his senses to the point where he started to feel submissive. 

The taller was still nuzzled into his neck, scenting him over and over again until Baekhyun could feel his lips wander up and meet his own in a soft and warm kiss. 

"... love you." 

"Hm, I love you too. You know, this way you don't need to scent me for weeks," Baekhyun joked and it left him giggling when the other softly squeezed his hips. 

"You smell like me.. I love it," Chanyeol answered and it left him to smile softly and wrap his legs around his hips once more, pushing him deeper inside of himself again. 

A small whimper left his kiss swollen lips before he was able to speak up once more. 

"I love it too… I love it so fucking much Yeol and I can't wait till you bite me. Make me officially yours." 

And he knew by the genuine smile that met him that Chanyeol was quite literally struggling to contain his emotions as well. 

"I will treasure you for the rest of my life when that happens. Forever." 

Returning the smile, he moved closer to nuzzle their noses together and give him another soft and small kiss.

"Forever sounds amazing." 

~ The End ~


End file.
